The Invasion of 4Kids
by Videogame Fangirl
Summary: To control fanfiction writers would mean controlling the whole entire anime world. 4Kids will finally triumph! The only thing that stands in their way are a small band of writers but will they be enough? No longer accepting author insert requests. R&R!
1. Prologue:The War Begins

**Videogamefangirl – Where do I get these ideas, anyhow? Whatever!**

**AznHalfBreed – Hang on a sec, why am I helping you if I don't even care about anime? **

**Videogamefangirl – Because I said so, damn it!**

**10Join-Fei – Aw, Yunnie, don't be like that… I'm sure it'll turn out good.**

**VideogameFangirl – Thanks, Fei-Fei. Alright, hope you enjoy this zany idea!**

**AznHalfBreed – Or else you'll kill everyone because you can.**

**Videogamefangirl – EXACTLY! I own nothing that is mentioned, bt-dubs. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Prologue – The War Begins**

"Yes, Ms. Happy-Smiley Sunshine, we have the plan in motion. We're ready to go when you are." Ms. Happy-Smiley Sunshine, or Ms. HSS as most called her, folded up her papers and with her two sided smile that she was famous for, nodded and bowed to her assistant. Her plan was close to being a success, all she had to do was set it into motion. With a curt wave to her assistant, Ms. HSS left the dubbing room and with a sweep of her long witch's cloak, set off down the hallway. Each step that she took was another step closer to victory for her beloved company. As the running executive chair, she had much to see and watch over. Her job relied solely upon how many series she could destroy but with relish, she knew that this would land her at the top of the company for sure! She was going to be the first to destroy the whole anime world and not only that, but the entire videogame universe, and by herself to top that! She didn't need her underlings for anything but the grunt work. But those anime dwellers would soon learn to fear her and 4Kids forever…

Her clipboard and pencil were clutched in one hand and she had to refrain from skipping down the hallway. Upon rounding a corner, she saw the only person she trusted in this company, Ms. Sparkly Rainbows, or Ms. SR. Her smile widened as she nodded to her companion, her partner in crime, and her sole friend in this forsaken place.

"Ms. Happy-Smiley Sunshine, I have good news that you might want to hear." Said Ms. SR said in a voice brimming with malice and happiness in equal measures. Ms. HSS nodded for her partner to continue. "Very well, then. As you already know, we're on schedule for taking over both the anime and videogame universes. However, I have found a site that you might be interested in seeing." She said as she whipped out her lap top. The two leaned closer together and Ms. SR typed in a URL address. As the site loaded, she turned to Ms. HSS and continued her monologue.

"Fanfiction is the perfect place for us to get all of our information from! Thousands upon thousands upon thousands of fanfictions are on this site, as well as many more writers. To control them would mean controlling most of the minds on this planet that care for these things. We could have a whole army under our control and we would be able to take over the anime and videogame worlds in a matter of weeks after that!" Said Ms. SR with an evil grin that filled her entire face. Ms. HSS pondered the idea for several more seconds before an identical grin cracked across her face as well.

"Ms. Sparkly-Rainbows, you are a genius! I never so much as thought that those pitiful writers could be used as weapons!" She said with glee. Ms. SR continued to smile at her equally malicious counterpart as the two started to laugh together, their laughs only the beginning of many more to come… A war was going to start and she, Ms. Happy-Smiley Sunshine, was going to be the victor...

* * *

**Videogamefangirl – Oh-ho-ho, what is it with me and prologues? Anyhow, that's the beginning of this story, people.**

**10Join-Fei – Yeah… Yunnie, this story is kind of weird.**

**AznHalfBreed – I hate to say it but someone had to write it…**

**Videogamefangirl – Yeah, yeah. Anyhow, if you would like to be an author insert in this story, just send me a message on the site. **

**AznHalfBreed – To qualify, you actually have to have a purpose to the story and to the plot line. Author inserts will all be given credit.**

**10Join-Fei – Please describe your personality a little bit so that she'll know how to make you react and whatnot in the story. **

**Videogamefangirl - Funny how these things work... hopefully, we can get an army of writers!**

**AznHalfBreed - What the hell do you want an army for?!**

**Videogamefangirl - I only need about ten or thirteen people, tee-hee-hee!**

**10Join-Fei - Yuna, you're scaring the little kids. Don't worry, I'll join your army. Kicking butt and upholding justice is cool.**

**Videogamefangirl – Thanks, Fei-Fei! Anyhow, read and review, people! **

**10Join-Fei – That's right! No crap!**

**AznHalfBreed – No violence, ladies…**

**Videogamefangirl - Masshuu, you're joining, bt-dubs.**

**AznHalfBreed - But I don't want toooooooo!**

**10Join-Fei - You sound like a girl, Masshuu, shut up.**


	2. Chapter One:An Unforseen Friendship

**Videogamefangirl – Woo-hoo, first chapter! I will KILL YOU ALL!**

**10Join-Fei – That's not exactly something you say to people.**

**Videogamefangirl – What? I'm doing what my name implies, I'm playing videogames.**

**AznHalfBreed – That's good to know. Okay, let's get this story started!**

**Videogamefangirl – I'm really hungry!**

**10Join-Fei – And you always will be. All rights go to their original owners.**

**Videogamefangirl – HEY! There's a mini microphone in my box of wheaties!**

**AznHalfBreed – You stole that from ACE, didn't you? Give credit, Yuna!**

**Videogamefangirl – Fei already did! Okay, let's get this started!**

* * *

**Chapter One - An Unforseen Friendship**

Her breath came out in strangely, her own ragged breathing sounding foreign to her ears. Her fists were clenched, her foot tapping nervously upon the floor. Her apprehension increasing, the young teenage girl shifted which leg was crossed over which and closed her eyes. Her breath raged war inside of her lungs, trying to reach a calming state of mind. The time was ever so cruel, continuously ticking away, testing her, tempting her to let go of her restraints. She forced her eyes ahead of her, trying her utmost not to focus on the war inside of her mind. Yet, it was incessant, pushing up against her barriers and continuously trying her patience. Her eyes shot open as she tapped her right foot upon the ground ever faster.

"Igari-Chan, are you okay?" The teenage girl named Igari turned to face the direction of the voice and her eyes met with the form of her friend. She nodded and tried not to look like she was struggling. With a couple of breaths, she leaned in to her friend to speak.

"I can't… do this! Oh mighty videogame goddess, I just can't stand Vaan any longer! I hate this videogame!" Igari declared at the top of her voice. Her friend just stared at her for several seconds before sighing and shaking her head. Apparently declaring hate of Final Fantasy XII was not enough as Igari turned off the game system rather violently and plopped down on the couch.

"Igari," Began Fei, who was eyeing the PS2 with wary eyes. "If it bothers you so much, why do you play it?" Igari's only response was to change the input on the television. She began to flick through the channels, her expression pouty. Fei changed the subject as said authoress insert still refused to speak.

"Look, why don't we just—" Her suggestion of DDR was cut off as Igari shot up and threw the remote down. Fei knew what was coming next. If she didn't feel like killing people in games, then she would be…

"SO HUNGRY! Goddess, I'm so hungry! Well, I'm gonna go get some pocky, can you find an anime to watch?" Fei nodded and Igari grinned. "Okay, then! AGH, so damn hungry!" The girl proclaimed in a very loud voice. Fei sighed and once she had left, muttered under her breath.

"And you always will be…" Fei heard a deafening crash most likely involving a chair but continued to flick through the channels. Igari was a super clutz so noises like these were the norm. Finally, Fei arrived at the anime station and rubbed her eyes as she waited for the commercials to finish.

Igari was just about to pour herself some milk when she heard a scream come from the other room. Grabbing her pocky, she managed to trip over nothing and sprawled into the room. Groaning, she picked herself up, her delicious pocky scattered across the floor. Her eyes met with an empty room, or, to be more specific, a room devoid of Fei.

"Shortie?" She said in a small voice. She looked round the room, her large eyes scanning for a sign of her friend. Her eyes turned upon the television screen and her mouth dropped open in horror. "FEI!" She cried at the screen, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her friend was struggling against the hold of two women who, upon hearing Igari's scream, looked directly at her. The woman with the sparkles spoke first, her voice smooth and evil in equal measures.

"Greetings, Videogamefangirl. We've got your friend here, 10Join-Fei, in our custody. If you want her back, you will give into our demands!" Who _were_ these women?! What could she have possibly done to have her best friend ripped from her?! She clawed at the screen, anger upon her face.

"You witches! You…!" It was only as she proclaimed such that Igari noticed the logo no the screen. The logo that had been seen with hate among anime lovers and videogame lovers alike. "4Kids!" She exclaimed with horror. Her eyes were wide as she comprehended the fact that the dubbing company from hell was attacking her. The other one, who looked as if she had never frowned once in her life, spoke, her voice openly malicious.

"If you want her returned unharmed, bow down to us now! Grovel, little girl, grovel at our feet!" Igari felt her mouth morph into a grimace of disgust and slowly, she shook her head. Rage flooded her body and at once, the ditzy girl who loved to eat was gone, replaced by a stronger girl with a violent personality. With all the effort it cost her, she glared through narrowed eyes and spoke words of defiance.

"No way! I'll join you when hell freezes over!" She said with indignation. The happy one sent her one more look before smirking at her. Igari looked between them as the sparkly one grinned wider than her counterpart.

"You'll change your mind… soon enough." Igari eflt her vision waver before darkness overtook her and she fell to the floor.

Awakening from the dark grip of unconsciousness, Igari opened her eyes slowly. She felt her chest rise and fall gradually, her mind still battling to be rid of the haze of her faint. With slightly weakened eyes, she propped herself up, her eyes trying to make the most of the situation. Gasping, she shot up as she realized her surroundings were not the room she had fainted in. Clenching her fists, she looked round the room, bracing herself for the worst. However, even Igari was scared. It might've been her fangirl dream to be transported to places and go on an adventure, but now that it was happening, she wasn't all that happy. She heard a click behind her and whirled around. The door creaked open to reveal a boy most likely of the age of sixteen. He closed the door as his eyes traveled up and he froze. He looked at her in equal surprise and said nothing.

As he was not moving, Igari was able to take in his appearance. The boy's eyes were the first thing that she noticed as they were devoid of color, simply a black hue. But it was enchanting and she found herself trying hard in the effort to stop staring at his eyes. His hair was also black and, she noted, identical to Edward Elric's except he had no braid. She felt her fangirl mind kick into gear as se continued to scan his appearance. Staring, he moved his head slowly from side to side, his hair waving with his movements. Her eyes moved to his t-shirt, a design of a circular fist on the front of such. He wore a blazer, the sleeves of which went a centimeter past his elbows. Her eyes traveled to his baggy shorts, he wore sneakers on his feet. His appearance was eccentric but one she recognized that belonged to an anime lover. The boy watched her stare at him and slowly smirked, locking the door as he did so.

"Well, it's not every day a girl appears in my room. Or wait, did you come here while I was training?" Igari was still staring at how tall and toned he was which added to the reason why she was pausing. How could a boy only a year and a half older than herself be that toned? Did he work out? She left her thoughts unanswered as she answered his question.

"I'm not really sure how I got here myself…" She said slowly, trailing off as she looked around. The boy now looked genuinely interested and put the bag he was holding down. She chanced a look and noticed it held videogames. Another part of her personality overtook her and, forgetting herself, she ran over to see them.

"Oooh, you have Soul Calibur IV?! Oh my goddess, Dissidia too?! Can I burrow these and totally not give them back?!" She asked eagerly. The boy laughed at her and Igari blushed. She wasn't thinking, he was a stranger, why was she asking him these questions? He stopped laughing and kneeled down to be at her eye level, though his grin still remained.

"You're an interesting one. I like Dissidia but you can burrow Soul Calibur. But first, do you mind telling me what happened to you? I'm interested and I'd like to know." Maybe it was because he played videogames she loved, maybe it was because he dressed like an anime character, but she immediately felt she could trust this boy. She spilled everything, explaining how Fei was kidnapped and how 4Kids threatened her. Taking a deep breath, she noticed he looked puzzled at the end of the story. Before she could ask, he spoke his thoughts.

"Fanfiction you say? You're a writer?" Igari nodded and blushed some more. Stupid fangirl reactions! It was only because he looked like Ed but with a total emo aura! She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and waited for him to continue. "I'm a writer too, violence is my forte. Why don't we check out the site, we might find some clues." She was confused as she stared at this boy who had jumped to help her. Suspicion of him grew as she questioned his trust factor. She had known him for only an hour and he already wanted to help her?

"Wait, why are you… doing this for me?" She asked with shrewd eyes, blinking rapidly as he looked up from his laptop.

"One, this situation is so out of the ordinary. I really do want to be involved. Second, you seem like you need major help, what with your fangirl personality and all. And third…" He paused, his eyes lingering on hers before continuing. "You don't look very strong to me. I could be wrong, fangirls tend to surprise people." Igari narrowed her eyes. Was that really his third reason? He had paused too long. Sighing, she quelled her doubts. She was going to have to trust him, she needed all the help she could get. With a tentative hand, she held it out, waiting for him to take it and smiled when he did so.

"I'm Igari, what's your name?" She asked him. He released her hand and went back to browsing on the site, although a grin overtook his features.

"Noah, you can call me Noah." His grin widened as she grinned back at him and laughed a small bit. Breathing out, she spoke her next words softly.

"Then, thank you Noah."

* * *

**Videogamefangirl - There you have it! **

**Porecomesis - About damn time! You didn't update for ages!**

**Videogamefangirl - WAHHHH! Noah's being MEAN to me!**

**Virtual-Kurausu - C'mon you guys, don't fight...**

**AznHalfBreed - Shut up, dork boy! No one loves you!**

**Videogamefangirl - That's really mean, Massuu, everyone likes Kurausu-Kun! Wait, why am I the only girl here?**

**Hiraku Abridged - You're not alone, HO HO HO!**

**Porecomesis - No, no, no, not more hyper girls. VIDEOGAMEFANGIRL WAS ENOUGH AND SHE CAN MOOD SWING, DAMN IT!**

**Hiraku Abridged - He really likes to say damn a lot, huh?**

**All - Yep. **

**Videogamefangirl - Thanks for reading people! Please review! And thanks to all who submitted their characters!**


	3. Chapter Two:Realization

**Videogamefangirl – You all thought I died, I know it, you did! Well surprise! I came down with sore throat and fainted down the stairs. **

**AznHalfBreed – Only you could do that and NOT suffer extreme injury.**

**Videogamefangirl – Shut up! Okay people, here's the second chapter!**

**10Join-Fei – And get your butts over to MY fanfiction, which was where Yuna got this idea from anyhow. "What if Death Note Was Dubbed by 4Kids?"**

**Porecomesis – That was not blatant AT ALL.**

**10Join-Fei – Oh, of COURSE not, tee-hee-hee!**

**Videogamefangirl – Okay, whatever people! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Realization**

In a place that surprisingly was not Japan, Fei sat against the walls, her arms hugging her legs close to her. Her thoughts moved fast as she tried yet again to think of an escape from this horrid place. She thought breaifly of Igari's horrified expression before she remembered how she had gotten here… to this place… Fury raged inside her body as she thought of her hate for 4Kids. How she hated them all, the stupid dubbing company and their equally horrid dubs. As if on cue, both women who had kidnapped her opened the door slowly and walked in. Another talking session, if Fei had to guess. Well, she, 10Join-Fei, wasn't going to give in, no way in hell. The two women sat down opposite her, the sparkly one speaking first.

"Hello, 10Join-Fei," She began. Fei snorted and sent the women her death glare. They did not look surprised by her attitude, in fact, if anything, they looked happy at her resistance. "Still not willing, I see." Her companion spoke next, her voice equally gentle.

"Are you sure?" Fei sent them both the birdie (oh, like in badminton! Joking, you guys know what I mean) and another glare brimming with her rage. Both women cracked identical grins and the happy one pulled out a DVD. Fei vaguely wondered where she had been KEEPING the DVD but didn't bother asking. The sparkly one pulled out a DVD player next and they both hooked such up to the television in the room. Fei had been wondering why she would have a television in a torture chamber and t looked as if she was about to find out.

"You leave us no choice but to make you watch the 4Kids dub of One Piece where blood is water, the girls are obscenely thin, and alcohol is not shown!" Fei's eyes went wide with terror. No, no, no, anything but that! "And after, you'll watch out dub of Tokyo Mew Mew!" NO! They took her favorite series and made it into dumb pirates and as if it wasn't enough, put in a show with bad catch phrases! As she was panicking, Fei was unable to notice the sparkly one putting chains around her wrists. It was only when she was chained to the wall that she realized what situation she was in.

"When you wish to talk of Videogamefangirl, you need only say." Fei watched with horrified eyes as the theme song of One Piece began to play. As if in resistance, hope burned in her heard. Someone had to save her, she was the authoress insert's best friend for crying out loud. There would be no chest jokes without her! She found herself wishing for Igari, hoping the clumsy teenager would save her. Surely… she would. Fei could only hope and deal with the bad dubbing in the process. The two women sent her one more look and turned. With a sweep of their long cloaks, they left the room, closing the door and leaving Fei in agony.

Noah's fingers typed swiftly upon the keyboard as Igari watched from a distance, her body perched on a chair. He typed extremely quickly, his expression giving no sign that he acknowledged she was there. Igari watched him through glazed eyes, her eyes tracing the patterns he made with the mouse as he scanned the website. Her agitation was sky-rocketing; however, as it had been nearly thirty minutes since they had exchanged their greetings. Sighing with exasperation, she shuffled on her seat. As if sensing her current irritation, Noah turned round to face her while closing his current window, a grim look on his face.

"It's just as I feared… Come take a look." He told her shortly. Igari got up with trepidation and leaned over his shoulder. He opened his previously closed window and allowed Igari to look at the site. Horror filled her face as she stared at the forum that was impossibly true, at the forum that was on fanfiction.

"It seems as if 4Kids is holding a ransom for you. At the same expense…" Here, he paused to open yet another window and Igari's eyes widened even further as she read it through. "It seems as if an unnatural popularity for 4Kids is growing on the site." Igari's disbelieving eyes scanned through the forum, the comments jumping out at her, each one sending a jolt through her body. It couldn't be true… It just… She fell down into a chair, her breath coming out slightly ragged due to the considerable amount of stress she was under. Noah glanced at the screen and rounded on her, offering her a smile.

"Igari, c'mon." The girl was non-respondent, her body sitting limp on the chair. Her hands clutched the edge of the seat and finally, she let her thoughts go.

"It just makes no sense! Everyone hates 4Kids! So now why… why…?" She asked, not of Noah but as if by asking, she was releasing her doubts. He merely shrugged but looked solemn, as if he too was thinking of what she had just said. They both stared at the screen for several more seconds before Noah's face broke into what looked like a semi-smile. Igari shot him a raised eyebrow and he complied.

"I think I've got a plan…"

Unbeknownst to the teenagers, a shadow crept amongst the ceiling vents. She silently cursed herself; perhaps she should've thought this mission through more. Something that didn't involve sweating her butt off perhaps… Wait, if that were possible, then how would she sit? The girl shook her head; there was no time for that now. She had accepted this mission and the bounty on the one who could mood-swing would last her for at least three months! Maybe more if she could learn not to splurge her money. The girl watched the boy (wait, was that Ed from Full Metal Alchemist? No… the hair was a different color… so similar…) as he explained the plan to the mood swing girl, occasionally pausing to give her an opportunity to ask questions. The girl grinned; soon, her chance was very soon.

The pair of them seemed to get along pretty well, though, there seemed to be something more than friendship shining in the mood swing girl's eyes; perhaps admiration. The girl did a quick scan with her eyes; no weapons were in sight as far as she could tell. Ed (she wasn't ever going to learn his real name but she had to call him something) turned and began to type away on his computer. The mood swing girl walked close to the window. The girl above them tensed; now was the moment she had been awaiting. The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She re-opened them, her right hand gripping her kunai. With agility, she broke down the vent door and dropped down. Her target turned in surprise but there would be no defense. The ninja outstretched her arms, but before she could grab the girl, she felt something collide with the back of her head. Wincing, she turned to see that Ed had kicked her. She backed up a steps but there was no way she was going home empty-handed!

"You might as well give up," The boy sighed as he leaned against the wall. The ninja glared as she tightened her grip on her weapon. This wasn't going as planned… "Look, we won't hurt you… much." He finished with a quick grin. The ninja shook her head and readied herself for another attack. The boy sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to have to do this but…" With those words. The girl felt the world around her shift into black.

"Noah!" Igari exclaimed as the ninja fell to the ground, Noah's finger still lay on the trigger. He sent her a playful grin and pocketed the gun.

"Don't worry; it's only a neutralizer shot. She'll be out for about an hour. Something about her bothers me, though…" He said as he walked over to the girl slowly and bent down over her. Igari followed suit but said nothing. She leaned down over the girl and inspected her closely.

"It's strange… She's a really high-ranking ninja…" Noah commented as they both looked at the character engraved on the girl's shoulder. "Why was she so weak?" Igari shrugged and did a quick scan over the girl. Her eyes found something sparkly engraved in the girl's hair.

"There, look, on top of her head! That looks like…!" She had no need to finish her sentence. The rainbow shape to the sparkly object atop the girl's head told her all she needed to know. She had seen that design on the woman who kidnapped Fei and it was then she realized just what type of situation she was in. She backed up slowly and slid down against the wall. Noah fingered the device for a bit, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"It seems to be some high-tech means of controlling someone. It's obvious whoever is after you had been controlling this girl's body." He grinned and shook his head, quietly laughing. "Excuse me, they probably still are controlling her. Anyhow," His face resumed his serious posture as he examined the device one more time. "We'll need someone to hack into this and disable it…" He sighed and walked over to sit next to Igari. The girl was breathing silently, why was all of this happening to her? It was strange, wasn't it? How bad you could want something new and interesting to happen and yet, when it did… you suddenly wish your life was back to normal again. Igari shook her head slowly. It looked as if she and Noah would be together for a longer time than expected…

* * *

**Videogamefangirl – You know, I don't really think this chapter was as good as the last one…**

**Porecomesis – There were NINJAS in this chapter, it HAS to be better than the last one.**

**10Join-Fei – WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVE TO WATCH A SHOW WITH NO ALCOHOL AND NO CURSING! THAT'S HORRIBLE!**

**AznHalfBreed – Whatever… At least I'm not IN the story yet.**

**Videogamefangirl – SHUT UP YOU GUYS! Anyhow, *mood switches* I'd like to welcome a new face to the story! Suzette! **

**Suzette's Blue – How do you do?**

**Hiraku Abridged – Forget about her! I was totally AWESOME with my ninja skills and ninja-ing in the ceiling thing! **

**Everyone Else - *blank looks as they try to figure out what the hell she is talking about***

**Videogamefangirl – Riiiiiight. Whatever. Anyhow, this is to the author-inserts. If you would like me to draw you (yes, I can draw very well… manga I mean…), then please send me your email address. It'll be about a week before I send it over (I'm off from school which means VIDOEGAME SESSIONS!) but I will send it, promise.**

**10Join-Fei – Ugh, are you going to make my chest obscenely huge again?**

**Videogamefangirl – Noooooo. *nervous laughter* I'll be drawing the group all together so any new drawings I have will go in one big chain email. If you have a problem with that, then I can send it to you separately.**

**Virtual-Kurausu – Thank you! Read and review! **


	4. Chapter Three:What? There's More?

**Videogamefangirl – Sorry for the wait, you guys. I hit major writer's block.**

**10Join-Fei – Yeah, that's what she said.**

**Videogamefangirl – HEY!**

**AznHalfBreed – If you think about it, this story will be kinda slow in this chapter too. Stupid character introductions.**

**Porecomesis – What are you talking about? YOU'RE introduced in this chapter. **

**AznHalfBreed - …**

**Virtual Kurausu – That's fantastic you guys. Let's get this thing rolling!**

**Videogamefangirl - We're going to run people over?! SWEET!**

**All - ..............**

* * *

**Chapter Three – What? There's More?**

Both teenagers sat side by side as the unconscious ninja in front of them breathed slowly. Noah watched Igari as she blew up her bangs up, a clear sign of frustration. She was obviously hiding something she knew as her reaction to the sparkly rainbow had been more extreme than his own. He almost smiled to himself. She was easy to read, at least this current character was. As she was being equally silent, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. He had already witnessed the fact that Igari had at least three personalities and she probably jumped into things without thinking. Well, he was one to talk. But still, her slightly reckless trust was something he would have to watch. He couldn't have her trusting just anybody. Immediately after the thought crossed his mind, he scolded himself. There was no reason to feel protective of her. As soon as they rescued her friend, he would get back to training. And yet… and yet…

"We have to go find a tech nerd, someone who's good with hacking.," Igari's statement put an end to his thoughts as her eyes searched his, awaiting a response. Noah complied, though his mind was far from her question.

"Makes sense. Come to think of it, there was a tech office next to Game Stop; why don't we try there?" Igari nodded and stood up slowly, her lower lip in what looked to be a pout. He stood up with her and tried to grin, his effort to distract himself from his own thoughts. He checked the spot where he had struck the ninja, the mark was still fresh.

"She'll be okay…?" Igari questioned as Noah headed towards the door. He turned back and nodded, cocking his head as he did so.

"Yeah, she'll be out for another forty minutes or so. Let's get going." Igari seemed nervous to just leave the girl there but she followed him out the door. Noah said nothing to her as they progressed towards their destination. Igari seemed to want to say something but sighed, averting her eyes when he raised an eyebrow at her. Noah turned back and sighed himself. Girls were strange sometimes.

* * *

Zaen did a quick check of his videogames. Yes, all seemed to be in order. He sighed to himself. Igari would try to mug him before he even left the store; her obsession with videogames was frightening. He sent thanks to the worker and walked out, Final Fantasy XII tightly wrapped in its bag. The other two games, Final Fantasy Tactics (a game so awesome that I cannot even explain it) and Dark Cloud (the slutty genie won the guys, Seda won the girls) were hidden behind it. Hopefully, he wouldn't see her on his way home. But it was a small world after all as he spotted said fangirl coming down the sidewalk. He was ready to run away when he noticed she was playfully punching another boy in the arm. He stopped dumb as he realized her behavior was what she exhibited towards him, not some complete stranger. It was time for another character introduction so he simply waited as he saw that she was coming in his direction. Igari noticed him and her eyes lit up as she ran to hug him.

"Half-Breed cousin!" She yelled as she ran at him. Zaen dodged to the side the instant she sprawled over her own feet and somersaulted on the ground. Before he could do anything, the other boy ran to help her, much to Zaen's increasing dislike. She sent him a smile and turned to face Zaen.

"Gomen ne, I, ohhh—"Crap, she spotted the videogames. "Can I see those?!" She made a grab for them but as he had hoped, she only saw FFXII and grimaced, suddenly losing interest in his games. The other boy chuckled and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll leave you two to catch up… But once I get the tech nerd, I'll signal you." She nodded and Zaen did his best to quell his raging thoughts. Igari was his friend, as close as a sister, so feeling protective was natural. As soon as the boy was out of sight, he rounded on Igari and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked of her, his purple eyes glaring into her, the left one silver, the right one gold. She shook her head and sent him a distressed look.

"It's a really long story; frankly, I didn't think this fanfiction would take this long to reach this point. My goddess, we still have one more person to introduce in this chapter! The plot won't even be addressed till the end of this chapter if we're lucky, wait, that's beside the point." Zaen rolled his eyes; he was used to Igari thinking she was in a manga or videogame. He tapped his foot and she continued. "I mean, I just met him two hours ago…" She bit her lip as soon as she told him this. He reacted just as his friend must've suspected; she winced as he sent her the look that scorches.

"Igari, what, the, hell. That stupid, reckless trust of yours is going to be your downfall. What possessed you to meet up with a stranger? Is it because he looks like a bishonen? That's why, isn't it?" He questioned with eyes that flashed discontent. Igari glared right back, all thoughts of videogames out of her head.

"It's not what you think! A lot has happened; if you could simply consider the fact that I might be in a very bad situation, you wouldn't make such judgment over Noah!" Noah? That was the kid's name? Zaen set his mouth in a tight line and made to argue another point when Igari turned from him and headed towards the tech office. He made to stop her but she was already in the store, the door slamming behind her. Zaen followed her; he didn't trust this Noah and he would make sure his friend would be safe.

* * *

Kurausu was busy typing away and modifying pictures in photoshop when he heard his name called from the other room. Sighing to himself, he closed the laptop and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Pulling on his favorite knitted cap, he departed his room and slowly went down the stairs. He managed to hear slight bits of the conversation. By the time he reached the bottom of the stares, he had affirmed that he would most likely be leaving the shop to go hack into someone else's computer or something like that. He opened to the door with a sigh, his eyes slightly bored. They lit up immediately as they registered the customer, his mood lightening up as well.

"Noah!" He exclaimed as he slapped Noah's hand. The boy grinned right back at him. It had been awhile since the two had seen each other as Noah had gone off training about four months previous. "What's up? Did you break your computer or something?" Noah's look took on brooding and he shuffled nervously before clearing his throat.

"Not exactly, see, it's more complicated than—"Before he could finish the sentence, the shop door opened with such force that the glass shook with impact. A young girl stepped into the shop, a pouty expression on her face. Her eyes were narrowed in frustration and she closed the shop door equally violently, though thankfully nothing broke. Noah's eyebrows went up in surprise but he motioned for Kurausu to follow him over to the girl.

"Kurausu, this is Igari. Igari, this is my best friend and the best hacker I know, Kurausu." The boy in question bowed to the strange girl who repeated the gesture. She refused to say anything so he took the time to take in her appearance. The first thing he noticed was her mismatched eyes, reminding him of his own pair. He would have to ask her how that had happened to her later. Her bangs almost completely obscured her left eyes from view and curved upwards to give her a cowlick on the left side of her face. Her hair went down to her ankles and he immediately wondered how she didn't trip over it. She wore a choker and right below that, he noticed her top swooped down low, a camisole saving her from being indecent. On her arms were sleeves similar to that of the sleeves of a kimono. She had a belt of cloth tied around her waist. Below that, she had on a skirt, slits forming on both sides of her waist. It reminded him of the outfit he had seen Rydia wear in Final Fantasy IV but he did not comment. Her boots were thigh-high. He raised an eyebrow at Noah who shrugged his shoulders.

"Right," Noah continued as he noted that Igari must've been fuming. "Our situation is a strange one but I'll tell you about it on the way back to my place." Kurausu grinned at the suggestion and nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" He said while steering the pair out of the store. He waved good-bye to the manager and the trio left in somewhat of a hurry. As soon as they left the store, Igari started the story and told Kurausu the strangest tale he had ever been told before. Don't get him wrong, he had played the best videogames out there so he wasn't all that surprised. But it was the fact that it was happening in real life that shocked him. She took a deep breath and tried to smile when she finished her story, sending Noah and nod before turning back to Kurausu. The boy took a few seconds to think his response over and looked at them both.

"That is the most absurd tale I have ever heard, however," He added as the girl began to look dejected. "From the evidence you've given me, it's the truth. The only thing I want to know it why my sister would attack you like that." Igari looked surprised and her eyes shot open wide as she stared at Kurausu and Noah. The two boys shrugged simultaneously as Igari continued to look incredulous.

"Your _sister_?! The ninja that attacked us was your sister?!" She exclaimed, looking vivid as she looked at Kurausu, demanding an answer.

"Yeah, I chose the more intelligent route, you could say. She said she wanted thrills so she chose to be a ninja. The description of the girl matches her to a tee." Noah nodded in agreement and Igari blinked in a sort of dazed manner. In a slow voice, she began to speak.

"Well, gee, thanks for keeping me in the loop, you guys. "She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Noah sent her a slight smile as he tried to reassure her.

"If you think about it, I haven't actually known you that long." Common sense, really, was what the boy was saying. Igari grimaced but said nothing else.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. The world's full of surprises… I suppose, in one sense, we have to thank 4Kids." Both boys stared at her like she was crazy and Igari hastened to continue. "We wouldn't have met if they hadn't attacked Fei. Guess we'll be stuck with each other." All three teenagers smiled at each other, unaware that their journey would be much longer than anyone thought.

* * *

**Videogamefangirl – HOORAY! Zaen's an ****asshole!**

**AznHalfBreed – HEY! There's no need for that!**

**Porecomesis – She's right, for once.**

**Hiraku Abridged – Wow… what a shocker.**

**Videogamefangirl – I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult. I'll take it as both.**

**10Join-Fei – C'mon people, you know you want to review, I can sense it.**

**Suzette's Blue – You liar. **

**Videogamefangirl – Thanks for reading! Oh, bt-dubs, I will now be able to update weekly so you may now celebrate.**

**AznHalfBreed - *groans* Damn, I'll have to put up with Noah now…**


	5. Chapter Four:Hidden Plans

**Videogamefangirl – I don't even want to THINK about how long it's been.**

**Porecomesis – You owe us an explanation, care to explain?**

**Videogamefangirl - *sighs* Well, I had a death in my family.**

**Roscoso - ****Oh.**

**Videogamefangirl – My cousin Paige committed suicide… about a month and a half ago. I've been really depressed about it but I'm pretty much passed it.**

**10Join-Fei – That explains a lot.**

**Videogamefangirl – I'm sorry, you guys, really, I am. My mom's going to the hospital soon; things haven't been too good in my family. But now I'm back… for now, anyway. Well, let's get this thing rolling! One thing before I start… I want to thank Roscoso for his constant support. He's been really supportive while I was in my hermit… So thank you.**

**AznHalfBreed – Okay, okay, you are REALLY out of character right now. Let's start the story before she forgets how to be humorous.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Hidden Plans**

Fei's eyes stared at the screen without really seeing, her mind already used to bad dubbing and horrible background music. As she pretended to pay attention, her mind was already calculating fast. She needed to escape, she needed… Igari. Her eyes shot up to the window in hope but wandered down, dejected, as the noise she had heard was only the wind. Fei sighed to herself, feeling more alone than ever. Had it really all started when she had published that fanfiction? 4Kids seemed to believe Igari had insinuated bit but what was more, they had talked of the ditzy teenager as if she were special. Don't get Fei wrong, she valued Igari as a friend, but what could be so special about her, anyway? Fei closed her eyes, thinking quietly to herself. Igari… Igari… where was she…?

"………..God's power……..experimentation, perhaps……." Fei awoke with a start, her mind registering the silky voice of Ms. SR. Still feigning sleep, she concentrated to hear more of the conversation in her groggy state.

"Yes, the three of them are around Hiraku…………..I see, yes. I will. She will soon be ready along with the boy." She…? And what boy? Genuinely confused now, even more so than the last time she saw an Asian NOT get a 100 on a math test, Fei struggled to hear Ms. SR's next words.

"Bioweapon, of course, they'll stand no chance. I have to work on 10Join-Fei now; I will discuss this with you later." The teenager bit back her frustration. Damn falling asleep! She felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes to see Ms. Sparkly-Rainbows in all her colorful glory. Fei bit back a sarcastic remark and glanced up at the woman before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Good morning, 10Join-Fei…are you aware of how much time has passed since we first brought you here?" The girl did not respond, merely hardening her glare at the floor. Ms. SR continued in a clipped voice, malice marred underneath gentleness. "It has been four days, my little rebel writer. Yet still, you have not broken. Come now, surely there is something you can tell us of Videogamefangirl." Fei spat on the ground, no way would she ever betray Igari. Ms. SR cracked an evil grin and stood slowly, causing her prisoner to look her in the eyes.

"You may have obscene allegiance but we have our weapons." On those words, a bulky man stepped in, carrying a small boy on his shoulder. With a signal given by the vixen in the colorful cloak, the man threw the boy against the wall. The boy bit his lip so that no one would hear him scream as he slid to the ground, panting hard. Fei recognized the boy immediately and her eyes widened as MS. SR took out a whip. Wondering where on earth she was KEEPING this whip, Fei decided not to ask. It was the same thing with the DVD; they pull these things out of nowhere.

"Now, we're serious. Comic relief isn't here to save him… he's very dear to our God and I'm sure you don't want to betray her." Fei, her hands shaking, shook her head in disbelief. What knowledge could she possibly have?! Besides a steady record of which anime/videogame boy Igari loved, she knew nothing! Did she really know something that he didn't?! Fearing for his safety, she went to say something, anything, but Maximillian screamed in protest.

"NO! Fei, no, no, no! Don't give them any information about Onee-Chan! They're only using you, please!" The small, confused boy cried out, tears streaming down his face. Ms. SR curled her lip in disgust and kicked him to the side. Maximillian cried out in pain but bit his lip to stop any more sounds.

"Move, you pathetic being. Now," She said as she turned to face a horrified Fei. "Tell us." Fei was near breaking but she knew, she couldn't say anything. With all the effort it cost her; she glared at Ms. SR, her body shaking. Truly, she didn't know anything but if she pretended as if she did, then perhaps they would spare Maximillian too.

"I'll never tell you anything!" The woman's eyes darkened but quickly turned back to normal as she smiled.

"See here, Fei darling… We do a good deed for you; you do a good deed for us. Helping us will help us get one step closer to God, don't you want that?" She reached over and being defenseless, Fei could only watch in horror. But yet, no pain came. In fact, relief came. She felt the bonds around her body loosen and the chains fell to the ground. "If you cooperate with us, your freedom will come. For now, consider this the first step. You had best be willing when I return." With that, the woman backed away and, signaling the muscular man to follow, left the room and locked the door. She immediately ran over to Maximilian, kneeling down next to him.

"Oh, Maxi-kun!" She exclaimed as the exhausted eleven year old stared up at her. He cracked a grin that seemed to cause him much effort and shook his head.

"Thank you… Fei… you saved Onee-Chan… and myself." He said as his body shook, most likely from pain. The girl nodded and hugged him in the way she had seen Igari do so many times before. The boy relaxed but she could still feel him slightly tense under her touch. IT was to her great surprise as she heard him chuckle slightly. She looked down at him, wondering if he was delirious.

"I'm okay," He began, as if reading her thoughts, another peculiar talent of his. "I was just thinking of how whenever Onee-Chan would hug me, her stomach would growl." This earned a smile from Fei, whose eyes softened as she looked at the small boy.

"What happened? How did they get you…?" She asked in a small voice. Maximillian regarded her with tired eyes but answered her all the same.

"I was on my way out to the videogame store. I've been here as long as you have, they got me the same day, or so they told me." Fei's eyes widened. Whoa, the same day? Igari's parents must've been freaking out by now. She nodded in sorrowful agreement.

"I hope she gets here soon… Onee-Chan…" The boy began to cry and Fei hurried to console him. Maximillian, so sarcastic and independent, was crying like a baby. Unsure of how to begin, she simply blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"She'll come, Maximillian, don't worry. Igari will rescue us." It was only after she said this did she wonder… Did she believe what she just said? Whether it was a lie or not, Fei hoped it was true.

* * *

**Videogamefangirl – There you have it, all done.**

**AznHalfBreed – Is it just me or does someone hear Higurashi music in the background?**

**Videogamefangirl – Oops, that's me. I listen to it when I'm depressed.**

**10Join-Fei – THAT'S IT! SOMEONE GET THE VIDEOGAMES AND SNAP HER OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW!**

**Roscoso – I'll hold her down.**

**Hiraku Abridged – YEAH! Let's do this! C'mon VGF!**

**Virtual Kurausu – Ah hah. Thanks for support. Review and stuff like that.**

**Videogamefangirl – And make sure to watch Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. It has awesome torture scenes.**

**Everyone Else - ……………………..**


	6. Chapter Five:Bumpy Start

**Videogamefangirl – And the next chapter is up, biz-natches!**

**Roscoso – Is that a swear word?**

**Videogamefangirl – No, but Caliburn can talk, it's mine now! *brandishes sword***

**AznHalfBreed – SOMEONE QUICK, GET THAT WEAPON AWAY FROM HER! INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET HURT!**

**Random Person – OW! My spleen, my spleen!**

**Videogamefangirl – Oops, didn't mean to do that. Well, I feel a lot better now and I was able to pump out two chapters today so I'm only going to upload one because I CAN.**

**10Join-Fei – Isn't that kind of greedy? You made everyone wait… can't you at least update tomorrow too?**

**Videogamefangirl – Oh, fine, I shall… Don't get ra—**

**Porecomesis – Just read the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Bumpy Start**

"And that… should… do it…" The voice of Kurausu echoed in the otherwise silent apartment of Noah's. His other two companions did not answer and he turned to see that they had vacated the room. The sound of breaking glass told him Igari was attempting to cook. The quiet, low voice of Noah added to her apologizing, reassuring her that is was okay. Kurausu smiled to himself, thinking of the two teens in the kitchen. Finally removing the last of the fragments from his sister's head piece, he sighed shortly. He didn't know if he had gotten it all… Lowering his hands, he checked his watch. She would wake up in about ten minutes…

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I swear that cup just jumped in front of my hand and—stop laughing!" Igari cried as Noah stood laughing softly at her. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and finished picking up the rest of the shards. Wiping her hands, she turned to raise the heat on the burner. It wasn't like she couldn't cook, accidents just happened…

"Guys!" Kurausu's voice sounded in the kitchen and Igari turned quickly, ultimately whipping Noah in the face with her hair. He shot her a fake, hurt look before grinning and gesturing to Kurausu to continue. "I've done it!" He motioned them in the other room and all three sat down in front of Hiraku.

"Finally. It took you forever. I thought hours, not days, Kurausu." The teenager shrugged apologetically and opened his mouth to respond.

"It would have been hours if they hadn't used nanotechnology." Igari was the first one to object to his statement, her voice slightly cracking due to stress.

"Wait…what? I did a report on that in ninth grade; it hasn't even been invented yet!" She protested, her arms crossed as if she couldn't, and wouldn't, accept it. Noah sighed but said nothing, evidently used to weird things happening. Kurausu obliged and explained himself to the confused teenage confused girl.

"From what you've told me so far, 4Kids has done things that no one should be able to do. For instance, kidnapping Fei into the television, hopping on broom sticks, you get the picture. I believe that they've messed up the link between reality and unreality, ultimately stealing the technolo—"

"Uh, hang on." Noah finally interjected and released his breath slowly. "You're telling me that a dubbing company, even one from hell, now has enough power to cross into anime worlds?" Kurausu nodded a small nod and seemed about to respond and fully explain himself when the ninja girl made stirring noises. All three turned to face her as her eyes began to open. Kurausu was the first one to her side, followed shortly by a hesitant Igari and cautious Noah.

"Where…?" The high-ranking ninja began as her eyes opened her eyes groggily. But they immediately caught Kurausu and shot open. The girl gasped and her hands shot up to her mouth. "Nii-Nii!" She cried in surprise, intaking a large amount of air. Her brother grinned at her, causing Hiraku to hesitantly smile back.

"Glad to have you back, sis. May I introduce Igari-Chan…?" The girl got up and bowed, smiling at them as she resumed standing position. Now that she was no longer attacking them, Igari could gauge her appearance. The girl's eyes were black, with no irises. They reminded her of Noah's eyes, only more mischievous. Her bangs were longer than her brother's but virtually identical. Her hair on the sides of her face was wrapped in silk cloth and the length of which fell an inch past her shoulders. She wore a t-shirt with an undershirt, the straps of which were visible as her t-shirt exposed her shoulders. Below this, she wore pants that partially covered her shoes. Upon her shoulder was the mark of a high=ranking ninja and she even had the word "ninja" spelled out in katakana on her shirt. Hiraku grinned and Igari took her appearance in stride.

"Hiraku," Said the girl, extending a hand. Igari took it, causing the female ninja to smile. "Heh, I like you, weird mood swing girl with videogame clothes." Igari started to laugh with Hiraku and felt slightly less stressed. Hiraku caught her breath and turned to face Kurausu.

"Hey, Nii-Nii, remind me never to try wasabi, it sucks." Noah chuckled and Kurausu rolled his eyes.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, editor-turned-sister." The girl shrugged and the smile seemed to fade from her face as she proceeded to answer.

"Um, well, I can't really say a lot. But I had been in my village all but a few days ago." Igari swallowed. A few days ago? Was it coincidence Fei and this girl were kidnapped around the same date? "Popularity of 4Kids was growing unnaturally on fanfiction so I joined a forum against them. Right when I did, about two hours later, this weird lady with a broomstick appeared at my house." All the other occupants of the apartment were interested in her story and did not interrupt her.

"The lady asked me if I was the one who joined the forums so I told her yeah." This earned a groan from Kurausu, who looked as if he just wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Why, why, WHY would you tell her about fanfiction? Have you no smarts when I'm not there?" Hiraku looked hurt at the comment and whined slightly as she rushed to defend herself.

"She had a broom, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't kick her out; that would've been suspicious!" Her brother was relentless and almost arrogant as he argued back. He reminded Igari of Zaen and she immediately grimaced at the thought of them meeting.

"You honestly never use your head, jeez, do I always have to think for you? Looks like I was the only one who inherited brains in the family." Her eyes flashed with inner malice as she balled up her fists. Hiraku's eyes narrowed intensely as she glared at her older brother.

"Don't you bring mom and dad into this!" She yelled at him. "It's not my fault that accident happened!" Kurausu opened his mouth to argue but Noah put his hand on Kurausu's shoulder to quiet him. Igari ran over and put her arm around Hiraku, causing the girl to send her a watery smile. Noah stepped between the two bickering siblings before it got out of hand.

"Alright, alright, stop arguing. No one's at fault here, it's 4Kids that's doing this, okay? Whether or not," He hastened to add as Kurausu looked enraged. "She told Ms. HSS or Ms. SR, whoever it was; they would've hunted her down. We've got to work together." Kurausu and Hiraku nodded in embarrassment and both sent each other identical smiles. Igari sighed to herself. If no one was going to suggest it, then she might as well.

"We're going to have to fight them." All three wheeled around to stare at her in surprise. "C'mon, who knows how many people they've kidnapped al—"Her voice was cut off as a vibration in her pocket sounded. A familiar tune to any Haruhi fan could recognize followed and she answered in a small voice.

"Hello? Who—oh, Zaen…Um, no, he's not…okay…see you there." She said in a clipped voice. Noah stared at her and she mouth Zaen. She hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa.

"Who is Zaen? His name sounds Asian." Hiraku said with a slightly goofy smile. Kurausu sighed but refrained from saying anything.

"He's my friend, we're sibling close. He's far too protective id you ask me. He wants to come along to watch me." Noah groaned, the memory of their meeting most likely still fresh in his mind. Hiraku looked between them and frowned.

"You know, we need all the help we can get. And 'sides, I like Asian people. If we're going to invade 4Kids, we need as many people as we can to pull this off." While slightly repetitive, what she said was true. Igari nodded and Kurausu interjected.

"No point in waiting, we won't be any more prepared tomorrow than today. This fanfiction is slow, besides, so let's get some action in the next chapter." The boy said in a determined voice. All four nodded at the same time and Igari grinned to herself. She had finally found loyal friends…

* * *

**Videogamefangirl – Okay, all done.**

**Roscoso – If you don't introduce me next chapter, I will unleash Kirby upon you.**

**All - ……………**

**Hiraku-Abridged – Do we even want to know how you KNOW Kirby?**

**10Join-Fei – No, we don't. So, anyhow, thanks for reading people.**

**AznHalfBreed – Is there going to be a jibe at Fei's chest in the next chapter?**

**Videogamefangirl – C'mon, Masshuu, her chest is like freaking Pamela Anderson's. Of COURSE there will be a jibe about it. Jeez.**

**Everyone Else – You messed up child.**

**Videogamefangirl – I'm going to ignore that, please review!**** Oh and before I forget, here's the link to the pictures. I finally got them on Photobucket. Enjoy! More are on their way. **

.com/albums/vv286/Videogamefangirl/The%20Invasion%20of%204Kids/


	7. Chapter Six: Sabotaged Rescue

**Videogamefangirl – I don't want to hear that it's been two weeks or the like since I last updated! Blame EVERYTHING on finals.**

**AznHalfBreed – Oh yeah… we have finals…**

**Videogamefangirl – Yes, Masshuu, we have finals which mean that pretty much the whole of June I'll be really busy.**

**Hiraku Abridged – Not fair, you so-in-so! You can't NOT update for a month!**

**Videogamefangirl – I'm not doing that either. This means that I have to pre-write stuff and update on schedule. Ew.**

**Roscoso – Why are you saying ew?**

**Videogamefangirl – Oh, I just saw a spider. Anyhow, that's the game plan. HOPEFULLY, studying doesn't get in the way but next year's junior year so I really need to score high! **

**AznHalfBreed – No one cares about you. They only care about the fanfiction. Just read on people, before she turns violent.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Sabotaged Rescue, Unexpected Allies**

Zaen stood against a tree, his eyes narrowed, his arms crossed. With a scowl posed on his face, he shot a look at the clock in the park. It was almost four… she would be here soon… His dislike of Igari's current companions increased as he thought of the fact that she would be there, unprotected. He shrugged off the thought; he had to protect her no matter what… So he'd deal with whatever came his way.

* * *

Noah was busy packing his weapons and Kurausu was busy hacking into 4Kids for a map, so Igari was left to talk to Hiraku. But even the ninja was busy putting every weapon she had in every hiding spot possible. It was beyond Igari how the girl could still move but then, if you were going for logic, all anime storyline's would be busted. Hiraku watched the young girl stare at her and grinned, pausing to hold up a giant shuriken.

"Here, Igari, take this. It'll become small, don't worry," She added quickly as Igari sent her a look of disdain at the thought of carrying it. "It'll adapt to you, I know your aim is bad so I added in a honing mode." Igari rolled her eyes but thanked the girl anyway; pocketing the weapon she most likely would fail at using. Hiraku turned back to what she was doing and finished adjusting her belt. Just as the ninja pulled out a very lethal looking weapon, Kurausu proclaimed a cry of triumph which earned everyone's attention.

"Ha! I've got the map!" All the other teenagers ran to the laptop and peered over his shoulder. "Right here, this is where we'll pick up Zaen. Then, right along the left side of the screen, look up, sis," He added as Hiraku looked a little lost. "This is where we can come in the back entrance." Noah paused and, after loading his gun and clicking it into place, raised his eyebrows at the hacker.

"This is going to work?" He said somewhat skeptically. Kurausu nodded and grinned quite evilly, or at least that was how Igari perceived it as he had cloth around the lower portion of his face.

"Yeah, only entrance we can take with the last sensory. Think… Final Fantasy VII, you know, that part when Cloud, Tifa, and Barret snuck into the reactor after they jumped off the train. They took a sort of pipe down into the reactor and then—"He cut himself off as the only one that was following him was Igari. "Never mind. Just listen up then, cause' this is what we're going to have to do…"

* * *

Thousands of miles away, okay, I lied for dramatics, a short distance away loomed the headquarters of 4Kids. Ms. Happy-Smiley Sunshine walked down the hallways, clutching her broomstick close to her. Everything was going according to plan and if those readers hadn't gotten the spoilers in the last chapter, then that would prove her theory that fanfiction writers were dumb. Upon rounding the corner, she came face to face with Ms. Sparkly Rainbows, who was carrying a pokeball in one hand and a One Piece dub in the other.

"I have episode 396!" (Oh my goddess, she has the new episode, someone shoot her please) Ms. HSS grinned. They had the newest episode all for the manipulating. (Don't worry One Piece fans, nothing will happen) "But I also have bad news." Ms. HSS's smile faded into a sort of reserved smile as Ms. SR looked more solemn.

"Sustaining her body is getting far too complicated. While the bioweapon is indeed fully operational, her body, that is to say, her real body is—"Before the horrid sparkly woman could continue her sentence and before the world found out the grizzly bears could fly (THEY CAN, I SAY!), a warning alarm rang in the building. Both women stopped talking as the warning sounded louder than ever.

"Security breached, possible intrusion in sub-section 5-J, enemy alert in Sector 6. Repeat, possible intrusion in sub-section 5-J, enemy alert in Sector 6." Ms. SR looked annoyed at this signal and sent Ms. HSS a harried look. Ms. HSS turned to face her slowly, her fists shaking with rage.

"I thought you sealed off that section, you realize what this could mean?!" Ms. HSS glared (but take in mind that she's still smiling while she does so, which makes it kind of mind-scarring) through narrowed eyes that were the size of slits.

"Hang on, would they really fall into our sensors that easily…?" Ms. SR was still trying to cling on to the hope that nothing was going wrong, but then again, when had it not? Ms. HSS sent her one more look before turning around with malice.

"He better be where we left him or you'll have to answer to me later." The woman stalked off, leaving Ms. SR with her lips pursed.

* * *

Above the two vixens crept two teenagers uncomfortably cramped in an air vent system. Hiraku and Igari didn't take up much room, owing to their thin frames, but it was still cramped with all the weapons she had. Igari pulled out the communicator with immense difficulty and handed it to Hiraku, who sent her thanks. Quickly pressing a few buttons, she contacted the boys, who were situated in Sector 6.

"Nii-Nii, can you hear me? What's going on over there? You guys okay?" She said in a quiet voice. Igari kept a look-out and was tensed, ready to alert Hiraku if the need arose. The voice of Kurausu came through, sounding strained.

"An explosion of sorts, I don't know what's—"His voice dropped, the line disconnected. Hiraku looked like she wanted to yell into the phone but couldn't really do anything except watch and wait with pained eyes. Igari sent her a small, worried look before whispering to the girl.

"They'll be fine; they've got Noah with them." She said in a small voice, Hiraku nodded but did not look all that persuaded. The teenager gave up, not particularly knowing what to say. The plan was to wait till the signal, then Igari and Hiraku would sneak over to the section Fei was being held. The problem was, Ms. HSS had also headed in that direction so it didn't look like they'd be getting out of this air vent system any time soon.

"We've got to keep moving," Hiraku began, apparently regaining her composure. "I know it's improvisation but we came here for a reason and we're not leaving until we finish the job." The two nodded to each other and resumed their crawling through the vents. Both were extremely edgy given to what had just happened and progressed with supreme caution. Soon, they came upon a vent entrance, or exit in their case. Igari heard the voice of Ms. HSS first and signaled t her friend to stop moving.

"Pitiful being… You won't be helped Fei, he certainly won't be coming back!" With those words, both teenagers watched the woman walk away from Fei's room, looking infuriated and scary at the same time, given that she was still smiling. This woman never really did take a smile off her face, did she? After her footsteps left the area, both girls nodded to one another. With precaution, Hiraku dropped down first. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she signaled for Igari to follow. The girl was much clumsier than the first and tripped on her own hair on her way down. Hiraku rolled her eyes and helped her to her feet, sighing.

"How you manage to move around when your hair goes down to your ankles is beyond me…" She shook her head and Igari grinned in a silly sort of way.

"Actually, my hair in real life doesn't even go to the bottom of my neck. It kind of looks like Tokiko, from Buso Renkin." Hiraku sent her the sort of look that tells one to stop breaking the fourth wall and both turned back towards Fei's prison door.

"Hm, you think we can just walk—"Hiraku's suggestion was cut off as Igari burst open the door. (Can someone explain how she was able to do that? Shouldn't that door be… locked? We'll call it half-black chick powers) A gasp was heard from the occupant, most likely thinking that she was about to be attacked. But Igari quickly responded, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Fei!" A very forlorn girl with a Pamela Anderson rack looked up to see her. Virtually, Fei hadn't changed in the last four days, she looked untouched. Her orange eyes were overlarge for her face and had tints of green inside. Her bangs fell over her eyes and she had a cowlick on the right side of her bangs. Her hair was tied back like Tifa's (FFVII), only that it's length fell down to her waist. She wore a turtle-neck midriff, a portion of the top cut in an upside down triangle to reveal her cleavage. (BLATANT BASHING OF FEI-FEI, I CAN DO IT, I'M HER FRIEND! SORRY FANBOYS!) She wore a mini-skirt that had slits on both sides, shorts underneath to save her from indecency, or at least more of it. She wore converse sneakers on her feet. The girl stood up slowly and with tears in her eyes, she ran to embrace Igari. The two friends hugged and both laughed.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you almost as much as Maxi-Kun has! Though, I didn't miss your chest jibes." She laughed but Igari threw her a very blank look.

"Wait, who did you just…?" But she had no reason to ask as Fei was shoved out of the way by a pair of small hands. Hiraku snickered but quickly resumed a serious face, scanning the hallways. Igari found herself staring at her younger brother and her hate for the dubbing company increased tenfold. The small boy grabbed her vacant hand and Igari squeezed his, offering him reassurance. He smiled shyly at her, causing Igari to send him a warm grin.

"Anywho," Came Fei's voice from the ground as the developed girl stood up and brushed her clothes off. "Is he coming back?"

"Is who coming back, shortie?" Igari questioned as Hiraku kept a keen lookout. The girl scowled at the thin air before turning back to her friend, obviously frustrated.

"The boy that was just in here, the one who caused the explosion." Fei explained shortly, looking worried at Igari's blank look. She continued on, perhaps hoping Igari would catch on to who she was talking about.

"He came in here a short while ago, claiming he was a friend. But because his teleportation powers are slightly explosive, he alerted Ms. HSS and Ms. SR to his location, forcing him to escape before they could punish him." Both girls raised their eyebrows at this news but one nod from Maximillian told them that Fei was telling the truth. Hiraku was the first to comment, interjecting before Igari could get her thoughts in.

"Ohhh, really? So, where is he now?" She asked. Fei shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Maximillian spoke up for the first time during their conversation, his voice low and stressed.

"Probably tried to go back to his cell and escape. That's what I would've done." Hiraku's eyes flashed fear and her hand shot up to her mouth.

"Oh no! That's where the others are! What if…?!" She didn't need to finish her sentence; Igari knew what she was inferring. Slowly, the girl put a hand on the ninja's shoulder, shooting her a small smile.

"Like I said, they'll be okay. Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry abo—"The girl was cut off as the sound of heels on the floor reached their ears. Maximillian tensed considerably and Fei's face took on a terrified look. Igari and Hiraku turned slowly and for the first time since Fei was kidnapped, Igari found herself face to face with Ms. Happy-Smiley Sunshine.

"I think… there is." With an evil grin, she faced the four of them without a trace of fear in her face. Things had just gotten complicated.

* * *

**Videogamefangirl – Jeez, I'm so hungry. I was typing this while I was hungry! That's why it turned out so bad. Before I forget, here's how to get to the pictures I drew. Look up my username on this site, Videogamefangirl, and go into the only album I've posted, which is under the title of this fanfic. I suddenly hate the title I gave it but whatever. Also, take in mind I drew this two months ago so this is not my current drawing talent.**

**AznHalfBreed – Sounds like excuses to me.**

**Videogamefangirl – Ummmmmm… nooo?**

**Roscoso – Riiight, sure they aren't. Aren't you supposed to be making an announcement?**

**Videogamefangirl – Oh! Our band's having practice tomorrow!**

**AznHalfBreed – What the heck does that have to do with this fanfiction?! I KNOW we're having practice tomorrow, but you said you had something in specific to say, you idiot.**

**Videogamefangirl – Oh yeah… Oh yeah! Right, so due to where this story is going (yes, it IS going somewhere), I have a special request.**

**Hiraku-Abridged – I call the food!**

**Videogamefangirl – No, not that. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. Okay, I need you guys to choose a videogame/anime character that you would be. Or your character, whichever makes more sense. I can't tell you who I am yet, but Maximillian will be Death the Kid from Soul Eater and Zaen here will be Squall from FFVIII. Fei will be Mikuru! Joking, you can choose Fei. **

**Virtual Kurausu – I think we deserve to know who you'll be.**

**Videogamefangirl – Fine, if you guys didn't get the references, I'll be Haruhi from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya for reasons best left unexplained as they will ruin the plot.**

**Porecomesis – So, lemme get this straight. You wasted everyone's time by making them read for two minutes when all you wanted them to read was twenty seconds long? You have issues, VGF.**

**Videogamefangirl – DO NOT! Well, review my slaves!**

**AznHalfBreed – She means readers, swear it.**


End file.
